zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 7
Chapter 7: Encountering the Skull kid “ What?! He’s on top of the Clock tower?! How’d he get up there if there’s no bridge built, Link?” Kayla exclaimed. “ I saw a ramp on the edge of the tower, but I don’t know if Link can get up it.” Tatl chimed. “ I’ll figure out a way. I just need to find something to help.” Link replied. “ Oh no… the moon’s so close!” Kayla’s voice shook. “There’s the ramp!” Tatl flew over to it. It was a steep ramp with a ledge, that Kayla needed two hands to climb up. “ Wait! What’s that over there by the water drench? It looks like a deku flower! But… It’s yellow…can you still use that Link?” Kayla yelled. “ That’s okay! As long as it’s a deku flower, it will work for me! You’re the master of finding things, Kayla!” Link ran over to it but was stopped. “ Wait! Wait! Hold on!” a deku scrub( a little different looking than Link) came over with big bags in each hand, and settled into the flower before Link could get there. “ This is my private property! Don’t use it unless you have something good to trade for it!” He ordered. “ What?! We need it more than-” Link got cut off by Kayla “We DO have something good for it in fact!” She took out the moon’s tear they got earlier. The deku scrub’s eyes lit, and he rubbed his hand’s together greedily. “ Oh perfect!” He took it and handed her a piece of paper. “ This is the deed. I hope it comes in handy! Goodbye!” He hurried off with his stuff. “ Well…that was awkward… but anyway, get in Link! I’ll meet you up there! Hurry! It’s almost midnight!” Kayla headed up the ramp. “ Ok Skull kid. Here we come!” Link yelled as he jumped out of the flower. He flew over to where Kayla was waiting. “ It should be midnight in a couple minutes. Then the door will open and we’ll face the Skull kid. Are you ready to kick some ass, Kayla?” Link asked. “ Hell yeah!” she hooted. BONG! BONG! The Clock tower rang. Fireworks lit up the sky, and the top of the building automatically rose up, and fell to one side. The door in front of them opened in a weird way. One by one, a wall would fall, and they formed steps. “ Let’s Go!” Kayla yelled. They hurried up the stairs. Skull kid was waiting for them when they came up. He was tossing a small blue object up and down, and catching it. “ You!” Link yelled. “ Oh, let me guess…” The Skull kid sneered. “ You want that ocarina back, and for me to turn you back to normal, right? Well… too bad! Hee hee!” He laughed. “ Sis?” Tael came from out behind him. “ Tael!” Tatl chimed. “ Sis! Listen carefully! Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. And Canyon. The four that are there… bring them here!” He stuttered out. The Skull kid glared at him. “ Keep your mouth shut, stupid fairy!” he smacked Tael away. “ No! What are you doing to my brother?! Do you think we’re still friends after THAT?” Tatl shouted. The Skull kid shrugged and laughed. “ Well, what ever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn’t be able to handle me!” He looked up at the moon. Kayla didn’t know why, but something was ringing in her head… The Skull kid let out a loud screech, and moon started falling down slowly. ! Kayla remembered now! She suddenly filled with rage. “ You… you’re the one who did that… and brought me here… didn’t you?!” her voice shook. Skull kid looked down at her. “ Oh? I remember you! How do you like it here?” he laughed. Kayla yelled out in frustration and anger, and turned to Link. “ SHOOT AT HIM LINK! He’s the one…” She choked off. Link sucked in a deep breath, and shot his biggest bubble Kayla had ever seen.It hit the Skull kid by surprise, and he dropped the small blue item. “ The ocarina of Time!” Link exclaimed. He ran over grabbed it. “ Link unless it’s called the ocarina of time, because it really controls time, that’s not going to help us right now!!” Kayla yelled. Link closed his eyes. “ I remember when I left hyrule castle…Zelda gave me this…and taught me a very special song…the song of time… it might do something.” he said slowly like he was dreaming. Like he was about to play it, a set of pipes popped up behind him. He looked just as surprised as Kayla was. He started playing a slow, mysterious song. Kayla grabbed his shoulder quickly. “ Link-” They went into white space. Kayla felt a bit queasy, like time was spinning around rapidly. Kayla squeezed her eyes together tightly. “Kayla?” She felt her shoulder being tapped. “ Ohh… Link? What happened…?” she stood up shakily and looked around. Everything and everyone was the same as it was when they first arrived in Clock town. Time had gone backwards. “ Link! I…it CAN control time and space…” She stuttered out.He looked proud of himself. “ Guys! We have to go see that mask salesman! Now that you have the ocarina, he can help you!” Tatl reminded him. “Oh, that’s right! Let’s go Kayla!”